DESCRIPTION: (Taken from the Application) The Pharmacological Sciences Training Program is designed to provide predoctoral students with a strong foundation in basic pharmacological principles and a broad knowledge of other related basic science disciplines, including biochemistry, medicinal chemistry, chemistry, physiology, and toxicology. All students will complete a core curriculum in the pharmacological sciences consisting of courses in pharmacology and biological chemistry, with other courses designed to fit the programmatic needs of individual students. Students may follow one of two general tracks with emphasis on biological or chemical research. In the Biology Track; a degree may be obtained in pharmacology, biological chemistry, pharmaceutics, physiology, or toxicology. In the Chemistry Track, a degree may be obtained in medicinal chemistry, chemistry, biological chemistry, pharmaceutics, or pharmaceutical chemistry. Areas of research concentration within the program include cardiovascular/renal pharmacology, neuropharmacology, xenobiotic metabolism, growth and metabolic regulation, receptor structure and function, synthesis and pharmacology of therapeutic and diagnostic agents, transport mechanisms, drug absorption, drug delivery, and pharmacokinetics. Students obtain laboratory experience in several types of pharmacological research and learn how to design experiments, evaluate experimental data, and use appropriate statistical methods: The training program includes formal, graduate-level courses with lectures, discussions, and examinations; seminar programs, both formal and informal; supervised laboratory investigation leading to an independent study which forms the basis for the student's doctoral dissertation; a preliminary examination, and a final oral examination, during which the trainee defends the dissertation before a doctoral committee. Support is requested for 16 trainees per year increasing to 20 by the fourth year. Applicants for the Ph.D. programs participating in this training program must have a bachelor's degree in chemistry, biology, or other related scientific field. Highly qualified students who have an interest in pharmacological sciences are selected from among the students enrolled in the participating departments or programs. Selection of students is based on undergraduate and graduate GPA, GRE scores, research experience, letters of recommendation, and personal interviews. Students enter the PSTP at the beginning of their second year of graduate school and are generally supported by the training grant for two years, after which time they are usually supported by research grants. Rigorous policies of admissions, course grades, qualifying examinations, laboratory experiences, and thesis work are enforced to maintain a high level of quality. All the resources of the participating departments are available to this training program.